Winchesters In The Woods
by SPNCruzin
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to New York where they meet a snarky P.I. with a supernatural problem...


Winchesters in The Woods 

DISCLAIMER: I may not own the Winchester or the show, a girl can still dream and wish. Just a little story that has popped in my brain. I not only don't own the show, I am by no means making any money on this. Hope you all enjoy.

Author's note: Zeus is indeed the name of my dog. I do personally live by some woods and yes the name of my road is indeed Stonebriar Lane. These parts are true but still hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a humid evening as Beth was walking her dog, Zeus, along the country road. The moon was just starting to come up for it's light show for all the world to see. Beth was taking in the beautiful woods that surrounded her property. The crickets were chirping and you could hear the wildlife walking around, probably searching for food. Just as Beth was getting ready to turn around to go back to her home, silence suddenly greeted her ears. Silence surrounded the normal noisy woods. Senses on alert, Beth strained to listen to see if any sound that would encourage the wildlife to return to it's chorus.

Zeus began to bark and you could hear his growl starting to grow. This dog is your normal quiet 75 pound lap dog. He never growled or barked at anything. Beth was beginning to get nervous and picked up speed heading towards the house. Out of nowhere Beth heard a scream. It was an unearthly scream, the kind that made your hair stand on end. Beth and Zeus ran the rest of the way home, closed the front door, and locked it just as something hit her door hard. Beth heard what sounded like someone dragging bear claws down her front door.

A bored Dean is never a good thing. The guys just finished a hunt dealing with yet another demon and decided to take the day off from "work". When Dean is bored, Sammy pays the price. All Sammy was doing was watching the national news trying to pick up anything that could lead them to another hunt. Dean thought it was time to see how many peanut M&M's he could hit his brother with. To Dean it was not only a way to pass the time, but a way to relieve the boredom. His aim was pretty good as long as Sam quit putting his hands up in defense. Dean was getting ready to throw the next M&M when his cell phone began to vibrate. Picking up the phone and checking the called id, Dean saw that it was Ellen calling.

"Hey Ellen, what's up?" Dean asked as a greeting. He knew it was going to be about a hunt before Ellen even spoke.

"Got a job for you boys. It is in New York and the girl happens to be a friend of mine. She knows what we do and knows about the Winchester's. Her name is Beth and she thinks that something is trying to hurt her. I am thinking it is either a bear or something supernatural. Think you guys can take a look for her?"

"Yea, we can take a look. What's the address?" Dean asked.

"Stonebriar Lane. I will send the directions to Sammy's e-mail." Ellen replied.

"Your kidding right? Please tell me that this girl doesn't live in the fricken deep country, with woods surrounding her house." Dean started to not want to take this job. He hated country, the woods, mud or anything of the sorts.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, hun, but yes she does. I will call Beth to let her know you are on your way. Thanks Dean and tell Sammy hi for me." Ellen stated while trying to hide a giggle rising from her vocal cords.

"We will be there sometime in the morning. Tell her to lock her doors and do not go outside for any reason after nightfall." Dean replied as he hung up his phone.

"Ok Sammy boy, looks like we are going to New York for a nice little camping trip. Pack the bags and we can head out of here." Dean said grumpily.

Dean and Sam made it to New York by 8:00 the next morning. Following the directions that Ellen sent to Sam's e-mail, it wasn't that hard to find the place. Dean started grumbling about the country area they were in. As he pulled the impala into the driveway, Dean took in the fact that one-it is in the middle of nowhere and two-it was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a lot of woods. Sam was loving the fact that they were indeed in the country and the air smelled so good.

Dean was the first to exit the Impala as Sam was trying to unfold himself from a seated position. A sudden, wonderful smell reached Dean's nose and he couldn't wait to get to the front door. Dean knocked on the door, noticing the claw marks that went down the front of it. The door was answered by a woman no taller than 5'4" with ash blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a steaming cup of coffee in her hands. Dean loved that smell and he realized that he hadn't any coffee that morning yet.

"Hello, you must be Dean and Sam Winchester" she claimed.

" I'm Sam and this is Dean" replied Sam since Dean seemed to be have forgotten his manners since he was starring at the cup of coffee. Damn, he looked like he was ready to drool.

"Come on in guys, I just brewed a full pot of coffee for you and I took the opportunity to bake a coffee cake to go with it due to the fact that I was told not to go out after nightfall." Beth replied with a smile. She took in these two guys. Dean caught her eye first of all due to his green eyes. Beth had always been a sucker for green eyes and short cropped hair. Sam wasn't bad to look at either. With his shaggy hair and sparkling eyes, Beth knew Sam could probably give his brother a run for his money if Sam wanted to.

Star stepped aside and let the guys in. Dean made a beeline to where he thought the coffee was, fallowing his nose to the sweet aroma. As Sam walked past Beth, he apologized for his brother's actions. He explained that it is easier to talk to Dean after he has had at least a cup of coffee. Walking into the kitchen, Beth noticed Dean taking in the appearance of her kitchen in wonder.

"You live here by yourself?" was all he could ask while sipping a hot cup of coffee.

Before Beth could answer, a golden furball made his presence known. Zeus had heard strange voices and decided it was safe to investigate. Zeus made a beeline to Dean and skidded to a halt in front of Dean's feet. Sitting down in front of Dean, looking up to see who had invaded his territory. Dean leaned down to scratch Zeus between his ears. Satisfied that this guy was harmless, Zeus went back to his bedpillow and laid down.

"Alright Beth, time to get down to business. What's going on in this neck of the woods? " Dean smiled to himself at the pun he made towards her. He couldn't help but look down at her, since she is so short compared to his 6'1" frame.

"Alright guys. I don't know how much Ellen told you about what happened but this is the lowdown. While I was walking Zeus the other night some strange things happened. First off the woods became really silent, not even a bird was chirping anywhere. Out of the blue I heard something fill the air with a scream. There have been instances where people have gone missing, never to return. Some say it is a bear but I am thinking it could be something else." Beth explained.

"Like what kind of something else?" Sam voiced as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Like maybe a Wendigo ? Maybe the Howell family is up to no good? Who knows. I would go investigate but I don't like going hunting by myself. I knew John so I thought he would help me out. Ellen filled me in about his death so I asked if she knew where his son's where. The next thing I know, Ellen calls me back to tell me that you two were on your way here."

"You knew our dad?"Dean asked in amazement.

"Yes, I met John about 4 years ago while I was visiting Ellen. I went into town to the local bar to check out the night life and to play some darts. I don't like playing against hunters, especially since most of them are trying like hell to get into my pants. Anyway, John was there hustling some pool when a couple of locals decided to give him a hard time. These couple of guys decided it would be a good idea to gang up on one man. It started off as 2 against 1 and your dad was doing great. I watched in amazement while your dad was holding his own til some more guys joining the fun. One of them drew a gun on John and that is when I decided to join in myself. I got off the barstool, drew my own gun and kinda just helped even the odds. This guy was sporting a really nice goose egg the next day after I used the butt of my gun to knock his happy ass out. After it was all said and done, your dad bought me a drink and we talked til sunup. We met up the next night in another bar and a really nice friendship started. We talked at least once a month til about a year ago. I lost track of him and didn't know he died by the hand of the yellow eyed demon til I got a hold of Ellen." Beth looked up at the shocked faces of both Dean and Sam, waiting to hear some crap from the both of them.

"Alright Beth, answer me one question? Dean finally asked.

"What's that Dean?" Beth replied getting a little nervous.

"You talk about hunting and my father. Exactly what the hell is your connection in knowing what we do and where does Ellen fit into this?" Dean asked a little too sharply.

"Dean, that is none of our business." Sam finally spoke up even though secretly he wanted to know as well. Beth seemed a little too comfortable talking about the supernatural.

"No,Sam, it's ok. I don't mind telling you." Beth spoke up in defense.

"I met Ellen when I was a teenager. My dad was also a hunter that spent a lot of time at the Roadhouse. He would go there to relax , to be in his element with the other hunters that dropped by. Ellen thought it was no place for a girl to be and she wasn't afraid to tell my dad that. Even though she spoke her mind, my dad still brought me to the Roadhouse. I loved it there, it made me feel loved to the point that it became my comfort zone. When my father was killed while on a hunt, I went back there to let Ellen know. She was there for me and let me know that things will work out just fine. We became fast friends and every time I was in town, I made it a point to stop in."

" When I was 18, a new carrier brought me back to the Roadhouse. I had become a Private Investigator by day and at night, when the need arose, I would go on small hunts to help my fellow hunters. This particular case had me chasing a hunter whose wife had hired me to catch him cheating. I am not crazy about these jobs, but hell, it pays the rent. This hunter led me to the Roadhouse where I later found out that he never cheated on his wife. When I told her this, she was happy. The last I heard, they just celebrated their 15th wedding anniversary. After that night, I became more of a hunter than private investigator. I still do the p.i. stuff but that is more of a cover for me while I am out hunting. Ellen will send some jobs my way but for the most part, they find me through the p.i. business. I hope this clears things up for you." Beth finished up her coffee and put the cup in the sink.

By the afternoon Sam had done some research on his computer. He found out that the land across from Beth's house was, at one time, an ancient Indian burial ground. That was one idea. In his research Sam also uncovered a family plot a little further down the road. Beth had filled them in on the Howell family. This family kept to themselves, living off the land for the most part. You never really saw them but you could hear when they were out hunting for food. Beth filled them in on the fact that there were 3 brothers in the family who seemed to think anything and everything could be a hunt, including human if anyone crossed the family land. There had been records of at least a dozen people that have come up missing never to be seen again. There was a mix of men and woman missing with no connection between who they were or anything of the sorts.

"So many choices, so little time" replied Dean after Beth was done speaking.

"What's the next move then?" asked Sam.

"I think it will be a good night for a walk, don't ya think Beth?" Dean looked at her and smiled.

"As long as you keep your mind on business Dean." Beth shot him a glance.

" Whatever do you mean?" Dean looked at her with mocked shock.

" Oh Ellen filled me in on you and the way you can be sometimes" Beth smiled.

"Damn, can't get away with anything anymore." Beth and Sam began to laugh at that even though Dean didn't think it was funny. Beth announced that she was going to make dinner and that they would all discuss the plans for the night then.

After a dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and corn. Beth put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher then served up dessert. While serving up some apple pie, Beth made another pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night so she made it a little on the strong side. The plan was for Beth to take Zeus for another walk while Dean and Sam staked out the woods keeping Beth in their line of vision.

As 8:30 rolled around, Beth grabbed Zeus' leash and began walking down the road. There was a full moon so flashlights weren't really needed. Sam and Dean were staked out just inside the woods. Both were carrying shotguns filled with rock salt. Til they found out exactly what they were hunting, rock salt is effective, no matter the game. Beth carried her own weapon in the back of her blue jeans, also filled with rock salt. After 15 minutes of walking, Dean's ears picked up the sudden silence of the woods. He peeked out from the hiding place to see that indeed Beth was still walking Zeus. Sam was starting to get nervous about what was going on when suddenly he felt the air move beside him. He couldn't see anything to follow but knew something was there.

Dean whispered to Sam that he should continue walking behind Beth, making sure to stay out of sight. Dean was going to go look around to see if he could actually see something. As Sam left his position, Dean went a little further in the woods, looking for any tracks. Sam was being careful where he stepped so as to make as little noise as possible. Sam followed Beth the rest of the way on her walk all the way back to her house. The silence was deafening but still he followed. As soon as Beth opened the door to let Zeus back in the house, a powerful scream could be heard followed by a shotgun going off. Beth suddenly closed the door behind Zeus, grabbed her piece out of her jeans and swept the area in front of her. She saw Sam coming running up to her without Dean.

"What the hell is that and where is Dean?" Beth asked still holding her gun.

"He went to check the area out around us and I haven't seen him since" replied Sam

"Great, just great. Not only do we have to figure out what is going on, we need to figure out where Dean went and got himself." Beth said through clenched teeth.

Dean had just left Sam to watch Beth when he came across some tracks. One set was defiantly human while the other set was defiantly not human. Could have been a bear or something else Dean said to himself. Drawing the shotgun up, he followed the tracks. When he looked up, he felt the air move next to him. Turning around Dean saw nothing but more woods. Moving on, trying to be as quiet as possible, Dean's ears picked up the sound of someone walking towards him. Senses on alert, Dean continued behind what could very well be what is causing all these issues. Before Dean could react, something jumped up in front of him. The thing screamed at him causing Dean to bring up the shotgun and firing. Before the smoke cleared from the shot, Dean's world went black when someone hit him over the head with something. His last thought was the hope of Sam and Beth finding him before it was too late.

* * *

Should I continue? Do you like what you have read already? If so, please hit the little button and let me know. Thanks so much for taking the time to read. 


End file.
